


【MARKBAM】新人的奮鬥日誌 Ch.9

by MarkBam502904



Category: MarkBam - Fandom, bambam - Fandom, marktuan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkBam502904/pseuds/MarkBam502904
Kudos: 1





	【MARKBAM】新人的奮鬥日誌 Ch.9

Ch.9

斑斑是没有想过情况会如此的，原本很有大志在公司向上爬，才上了刚好两星期的班，半个月，他得到组长一个。

嗯？结果是往组长爬？

“你打算告诉你妈妈？”晚饭时间的住宅区人不多，段宜恩喜欢这安静的感觉，与斑斑并肩而行，说话也轻轻的。

斑斑点头，快要走到家的门前。伸手牵住了段宜恩“我妈也喜欢你，或者一下子就接受了”

段宜恩只是在上一次的赶计划书见过斑妈妈，是个令人温暖的妈妈，记得对方也是跟斑斑一样又乐天又好似少条筋⋯这种失礼得先别想了，段宜恩压力也不算大。

斑斑又继续说“倒是你，好像这么严肃的，可以吗？会太快吗？”段宜恩注视着那握着自己的手，他笑笑，施了一点力度回应着斑斑的手“都是认真的，就不怕了”

斑斑对段宜恩的决定是意外的，毕竟大家只是认识了短短两星期，明明对很多人都有所防范，却在这时这刻牵着自己的手说不怕。

斑斑想到这莫名有点感动，灿烂一笑“嗯，相信你”他一直牵着段宜恩，直到在家门前放开手掏出钥匙。

“你回来了”斑妈妈走到玄关迎接，看到段宜恩更是惊喜“组长也来了！看来要多做一点菜”拿出了客人拖鞋放在段宜恩脚边“都很冷吧？快进来”语毕又兴高采烈跑回厨房继续做菜。

段宜恩看着看着又笑了“我喜欢你，也喜欢你妈妈”

斑斑笑了“你可以常来啊”组长的家人主要都住美国，弄得常常一个人，不好，要多来一点。

段宜恩点头，跟着斑斑走到总是亮着淡黄灯光的客厅，迈入了初冬，外面都冷了，在斑斑身边却一直温暖。  
躺坐在小沙发，可能是淡淡的暖气的作用，安心的闭上了眼。  
斑斑在旁边，这回敢伸手碰段宜恩了，轻拨了浏海“累了？”

段宜恩没睁眼，只是轻轻点头“一点。你也累吧”拍拍大腿，玩笑似的示意斑斑一起坐。“我妈还在。”斑斑笑了，推开段宜恩，跑到厨房帮妈妈的忙。

妈妈忙东忙西的，余光还是看见斑斑过来了“不用招呼组长吗？”这孩子真胆大啊，还放置组长咧。

“他累了，我不吵他”斑斑拿起了围裙穿好，走到妈妈旁拿起食材切起来“⋯妈”斑斑切东西的手微微颤抖着“如果我说⋯如果啦，我喜欢组长⋯”

妈妈手上的动作停了下来，认真看着斑斑，可儿子却不敢回应妈妈的目光，轻轻叹了口气“看你这样子，不是如果吧。”妈妈有点用力的抓抓斑斑的肩膀“我当然不想呀！我也想我家能开枝散叶，两个男生的路不好走。”不舍的看着儿子“可是我儿子喜欢，我又能怎样呢”

斑斑眼睛红红，忍着没滴下泪水“抱歉。”

妈妈拍了拍儿子的头“抱歉什么？看看组长能不能让你升职快一点。”斑斑闻言失笑了“我可是实力型的！”

妈妈又继续做菜“以后很委屈不要跟我说，你自己选的～”儿子大了，开放手了。怎么一总女儿要嫁的视感？瞧瞧儿子，他肯定是‘被动’的男生吧。

“不委屈不委屈～”跟妈妈撒娇“有这样的妈妈还委屈什么？”

“少跟我来这套”妈妈没好气的推开儿子“要撒娇找组长”我可是喜欢超MAN的。

“说了，他说再来就减薪”斑斑俏皮的笑道，妈妈也跟着大笑起来“你还真的撒娇了，来点骨气呀儿子！”

骨气啊？有啊，对谁都有，就对着段宜恩所余无几了。

母子吵吵闹闹，终于完成了晚餐，都搬到饭桌上。

“组长，过来吃饭啦”斑妈妈朝段宜恩叫着，沙发上的人一愣，才发现自己不知不觉小睡了，才缓缓走到餐桌旁坐下。  
“你看看你，多累。”斑妈妈笑道“还特别早开车来载这斑去工作”  
斑斑才发现这点，原来这些连妈妈都看到了。  
段宜恩只是笑笑“还好，展览完结之后会比较好”  
斑斑夹了一件特别肥美的肉到段宜恩碗内“多吃一点，把你养胖胖的”

斑妈妈摇摇头“别太宠这死小子”看样子都爬到组长头顶上去了“对了，该叫你宜恩了？”组长组长，多见外啊。

段宜恩又是微怔一下，再看看斑斑，斑斑咬着菜“说了”差点让段宜恩呛到。斑妈妈看着儿子无奈笑了笑“你看他，总是像没上心似的，刚刚跟我说手还穿在抖呢。”

“哪有啊？”斑斑还没吞下饭菜，口齿不清。  
段宜恩凝视了斑斑的侧颜，这人总是看起来没心没肺脚老是一个人在努力，服了。本想由自己说的话，斑斑倒是独自胆小的说了。

段宜恩放下了碗筷，表现出斑斑也没见过的不知所措“我会认真的⋯看待这关系的”  
斑妈妈一边夹着菜到段宜恩碗内一边笑道“倒是我儿子比较让人不放心呢”  
斑斑咬着肉，却藏不住笑容“我一样可靠啊”

别人总说经过岥折的爱情就会好，可现在一帆风顺也挺好啊？

三个人吃完晚饭，也聊了很多，儿子不是一般的话唠，斑妈妈率先投降了，家务都做好了，就回房间休息了。

段宜恩洗好了澡也换好了睡衣彷如主人家一样回到斑斑的房间，却发现对方竟然盖好了被子睡着了。

段宜恩失望的轻叹，那好吧，放轻脚步免得吵醒斑斑。上一次来没好好的参观房间，现在可以看个够了。

斑斑的东西很少、意外地房间很简洁，大大的衣柜，床，书桌，小沙发，一眼就能看清。段宜恩随手拿起书桌上的文件一看，都是工作要摘要。禁不住笑了，明明实在做起事来很单线条，心思却暗暗的比人多。

段宜恩蹑手蹑脚的走到床边床下，小动静却还是让斑斑醒来了。

“吵到你了”摸摸斑斑的头。

“不是⋯”斑斑伸个懒腰“暖气太舒服了，等着等着就睡着了”斑斑拍拍床身旁的空位，掀开被子让段宜恩过去。

段宜恩盖好被单一边继续说“我以为你会让我说”

斑斑如梦初醒“啊，你还在想妈妈的事情吗？”

“不害怕吗？”段宜恩听到斑妈妈就斑斑告白的事情怕到手抖，他当然相信了。

斑斑把弄手指，像是若无其事一般继续说“怕啊，可是那是我妈，应该不会打死我”

段宜恩噗哧的笑了出来“要是伯母真的要打你呢”

斑斑抬头一笑“你是我的挡箭牌啊”从工作的第一天开始就是了。

段宜恩忽然一个转身跨坐在斑斑身上“挡箭牌有代价的”  
斑斑想伸手乱拍可还是让段宜恩抓住了，斑斑这时才想起现在自己跟喜欢的人在床上。

“还以为你对我不会再紧张了”段宜恩也发现那只被抓住的手都僵住了，笑出声来。

“你以为我是你啊？”斑斑有点恼羞成怒，脸蛋红红的看得段宜恩很是高兴。

“我也会紧张啊”段宜恩把斑斑的手放到胸口上，斑斑像是发现新大陆，那心跳快的跟自己一样。

才惊讶的瞪大了眼睛看段宜恩，话都还没开口说段宜恩俯身封住了斑斑的唇。

轻点了一下，段宜恩低声的道“习惯就好”又继续刚才未完的吻。

松开了斑斑的双手，手肘抵在对方的两侧，斑斑闲出来的手搭在段宜恩肩膊上。身体靠近得几乎贴在一起。

斑斑生疏的回应着段宜恩的吻，段宜恩一点一点索求，缓缓探出舌头一点一点的占有着斑斑。

始料未及的行动让斑斑抓着段宜恩的睡衣，本来就已经快被亲得喘不过气来，小舌总被对方缠绕着，空间足满着亲吻的暧昧声音，终于在嘴巴微张的同时禁不住自己的声音。“嗯⋯”

段宜恩听到声音不舍的松开了斑斑，顺着发际线抚着斑斑的脸庞。

斑斑得到了缓冲的时间立马就捶打段宜恩的肩“你还真的给我伸进来⋯”

段宜恩则是不在意斑斑的攻击，手不安分的伸到斑斑的睡衣内，摸着腰线。斑斑一惊，脸唰地又红了一度“慢着慢着”

段宜恩手上的勾划停下来可是没有把手收回去“讨厌？”

斑斑别过脸，用红通通的耳朵对着段宜恩“不⋯不是啦，我妈在隔壁啦⋯”

段宜恩嘴巴凑到斑斑耳边“小声一点”顺势往耳背又亲了一下，渐渐往下方的颈窝，锁骨的一直吸啜着，手上的动作缓慢的又轻轻开始起来。

“欸、慢着⋯啊”斑斑还没适应，一切都变的敏感极了，圈着段宜恩颈的双手力度不禁又大了一点，身体贴着对方。

斑斑的声音像一点一点的勾走段宜恩的理智，手上的动作没有停下来的意思，想得到更多，抚上了对方胸前的凸起。

斑斑稍稍吓了一跳，很快又投降在那指尖的温度上“啊、嗯⋯”把手背抵在嘴巴上，意图那么一点也好也想挡住自己的声音。

段宜恩完全抵受不了斑斑现在的模样，掀起了斑斑的睡衣，用唇逐渐占有斑斑的全部。

比起指尖，段宜恩唇上那触感更让斑斑难以忍受，当舌挑弄胸前时斑斑更是不知所措的扭动了身体一下“嗯⋯！”身体跟脑袋不听话，顺着感觉喘息着。

段宜恩另一只手不安分的开始往斑斑的下半身刻画着，斑斑料到些什么，迷濛的摇摇头“组长⋯等一下⋯”本抓着睡衣的力气也消散了一样，只是轻轻抵在段宜恩的胸口。

“我想听你喊我名字”段宜恩在斑斑的耳边用只有对方听到的轻声说着，又疼惜的亲了他的脸庞。可手却还是停不下来，处处挑起斑斑的情欲，大手终究包覆着斑斑的分身。

“呜、啊⋯Mark⋯慢⋯慢着⋯”斑斑难受的弓起了腰，羞耻得双手掩着脸。段宜恩给这举动又被挑逗得加快了手上的速度，套弄着斑斑的性器。

“不⋯啊、啊⋯”斑斑完全按捺不住声音，胡乱中抓被单挡住了脸，自己也是渐渐变的索求，抬起腰来蹭着段宜恩的手。

段宜恩被眼前撩人的景象引的连呼吸也急速起来，迫不及待脱去了衣服。

斑斑攀上段宜恩滚烫的身体紧紧抱着“Mark⋯嗯⋯好难受⋯呜嗯⋯”段宜恩拦腰一抱，斑斑变成坐在自己腿上，本来被掀起的睡衣也跌下来，斑斑大概忍受不了已急升的体温自觉地解开了钮扣，热的透着微红的胸口坦露在段宜恩脸前，不自觉地勾引着段宜恩。

段宜恩像克制不到一样朝斑斑的胸口索吻着，斑斑感受到双臀的下方的硬挺，像回应着段宜恩的反应一样斑斑把身体向下压，硕大只隔着着单薄的布料想互蹭磨着。始料未及的段宜恩顺着刺激粗喘着，气息喷洒在斑斑身体上，斑斑抱着段宜恩只能任身体浸在快感之中“啊⋯啊⋯还要⋯”

撩人模样令段宜恩想占据更多更多，扯下了斑斑的睡裤，  
抚摸着早就湿的一塌糊涂的入口“嗯⋯！”未被触及过的敏感处让斑斑更加抑压不住，身体把持不住的向后仰着，用仅存的气力单手撑在床上，另一只手则是生怕自己的声音漏出去挡在嘴边。

斑斑的肩膊因为本来就没好好脱下的睡衣在向后仰时露了出来，勾人动态让段宜恩想看到更多更多，手指缓慢的伸进了小穴探索着，斑斑身体又是难耐地抖着“嗯啊⋯啊、啊、啊⋯Mark⋯”适应了手指的斑斑又变得更加地渴求着“更多⋯啊啊⋯啊”段宜恩不负所望的再多加一只手指，再朝他胸前的粉红伸着舌舔着。获得更多的斑斑仰头喘息着“啊啊⋯嗯⋯！”甚至主动晃动着身体让后穴被抽插着。持续不久，斑斑似乎也想让段宜恩满足一下，单手搭住对方的颈，另一手退去对方的睡裤再羞耻的套弄着。  
段宜恩舒服的仰起头来粗喘着。又默默让手指再多加一根。  
“啊⋯！Ma ⋯Mark⋯嗯、嗯啊⋯太快⋯了⋯”斑斑脸蛋蹭在段宜恩的颈窝间，又因为这姿势却令他们的硬挺偶尔触碰在一起。

段宜恩恶意减慢手的动作，慢的三根指头的动作引发一连串让人遐想的声音，反倒让斑斑更加难以忍受，完全浸淫在快感之中的斑斑自己加快了身体的晃动“啊⋯嗯啊、啊、啊⋯”声音让段宜恩的分身又更加坚挺了一点。  
终于忍受不了，抽出了指头，斑斑恍如初醒看着段宜恩，表情勾得段宜恩伸出双手揽紧斑斑的腰“你可以吗”始终温柔如初。

斑斑搭着段宜恩肩膊“你都做到这步了⋯可以不可以吗？”露出了诱人的微笑。

“难受要说⋯”轻轻拨弄着斑斑的浏海，朝对方那微红的脸庞亲了一下。然后轻轻抬起斑斑的腰，硕大的前端在后穴前蹭着。

“嗯⋯我要⋯”斑斑的理智被触感磨灭得一干二净，难耐的把后穴对准了硕大，又不敢向下坐下去。

“不会弄痛你的”段宜恩在斑斑耳边低声吐出细语，然后还没等斑斑的点头就把坚挺的性器进入了斑斑的身体⋯  
“嗯嗯啊、啊、啊啊⋯！”斑斑被刺激的弓起了腰，露出诱人的弧度。

斑斑的紧致让段宜恩终于也奈不住声音“嗯⋯啊”却又不敢立即动起身体来，生怕弄痛斑斑。  
斑斑也知道段宜恩是为了什么，伸出双手捧着段宜恩的脸往嘴唇亲下去，同时开始主动上下的抽送起来。

斑斑的主动让段宜恩仅存的理智也失去，每一下的的抽送也再施加了力度，再叠加上床的弹性斑斑所体验到的冲击更加强烈“啊、啊、啊、呜啊⋯啊”本来跨在段宜恩身旁的双腿不受控般交叉地扣住了对方。

“啊⋯啊⋯！Mark⋯！太快⋯太快了⋯嗯嗯嗯⋯”斑斑难耐的咬住手指，魅惑画面却让段宜恩停不下来。

段宜恩亲吻斑斑因为快感而渗泪的眼角，身体一下又一下顶到斑斑的敏感点。

“斑⋯”段宜恩粗重地喘息着，与对方的气息交缠着。然后伸手握着斑斑的性器。

斑斑被前方突如其来的触摸刺激的身体一跳一跳的抖着“不⋯”还来不及制止，段宜恩用指甲轻轻在前端划着，斑斑的前端溢出更多透明，他大口大口的呼吸着“啊⋯啊⋯啊”还没抵受到前后方同时的刺激，段宜恩看见那起伏的胸口又故意舔上去胸前的突起。

“⋯这里⋯！啊！啊！嗯嗯嗯⋯！嗯啊”  
三方的袭来的快感让斑斑完全抑制不到声音，只好埋头在段宜恩颈窝间溢出似是哭泣般的呻吟。

抽送不久，段宜恩抱起斑斑让斑斑躺回床上，细长双腿挂在肩上，这才认真看到结合处，又禁不住更胀大起来。

斑斑埋头在枕头之间，当对方再度开始抽送，虽没刚才般的冲击，段宜恩却每一下抵到斑斑的敏感点，脚趾都因快感蜷缩在一起。

段宜恩故意放慢速度，斑斑难耐的看着段宜恩“Mark⋯快一点⋯嗯嗯⋯”

“我喜欢你，好喜欢”段宜恩俯身亲吻着斑斑的唇，斑斑揽紧段宜恩的背，这时又开始每一下往敏感处顶。  
“嗯⋯！嗯嗯嗯⋯！呜嗯嗯⋯！”被封着唇的斑斑只能发出一下又一下不清晰的吟叫。

段宜恩伸手与斑斑的手十指紧扣着，开始加快了顶弄的速度。

“这里？”段宜恩毫不留情的顶着，斑斑被从敏感点袭来的快感顶得弓起腰来，被一波又一波的冲击顶得近乎痉挛。  
“啊⋯！我⋯我⋯不行了⋯啊啊⋯！”性器近乎高潮的抖着，包着段宜恩的后穴更是缩窄了一些，紧的段宜恩更忘形的快速抽送着。  
“我也⋯！”故意最后阶段放肆地加大了力度，顶得斑斑仰起了头“啊啊⋯啊⋯！啊⋯！”双腿用力交叠在段宜恩的背上，终于溢出了浊白的液体在自己的小腹上。

持续的痉挛感使斑斑完全空白了，段宜恩低喘一声也及时抽出了硕大，为了不想初次就射到斑斑体内，径自套弄了

斑斑软的似滩水似的，努力平复激烈过后的呼吸。  
段宜恩往斑斑的额头亲了一下，拿了面纸简单清理一下斑斑的身体。  
斑斑打开双手抱住段宜恩，脸蛋顶着还没消散的红，很快就入睡了。段宜恩微微一笑抱着斑斑，不消一会也跟斑斑一起进入梦乡。

***

还好这天是假日，二人能睡到自然醒⋯  
嗯⋯虽然斑斑被屁股的疼痛弄的不自然地醒了。

睁开眼睛发现毫无距离的段宜恩还在熟睡，疼痛也好像减少了一点。  
虽然想起晚上的事情还是有点⋯也不是有点了，很羞耻。  
但现在这样也太幸福了，这辈子人品也是极了。  
斑斑伸出手指点着段宜恩的鼻梁、脸蛋⋯笑容好似收不回去一样。

段宜恩感到痒痒的，蹭了蹭枕头“⋯再睡一回⋯”  
斑斑噗哧的笑出来，公司那个看起来冷冷的组长现在却像个赖床的小孩。

斑斑轻轻从段宜恩怀中退出来，打算去洗澡。才没想到想要站起来却被腰间的痛楚吓的差点没跪在地上。手撑着床边的小茶几发出了声响。段宜恩抬头一看发现对方一直用手在腰间揉着“痛了？”段宜恩伸手戳戳斑斑的腰。

“⋯嘶！”又怕痒又怕痛的斑斑反射地就退更远，然后一脸暴怒的拍打段宜恩。

“啊、痛”段宜恩抓着斑斑的双手“别打了，先洗澡，待会替你揉揉”蜻蜓点水般在斑斑唇上点一下，又倒回床上看着斑斑满足的微笑，看得斑斑心都融掉。

斑斑不甘心的推推段宜恩脑袋就拿衣服往浴室去。

走到浴室外面瞧见准备出门的妈妈。  
“妈，早安～”

“还早安！你们都看看时间，快两点了好不好”斑妈妈拿好包包往玄关走，最后还是忍不住回头“斑，妈都半百了，什么没见识过，都不怕。只是我告诉你，房子隔音不是太好”然后带着想要窃笑的表情轻轻离开了。吓的斑斑整个人僵住了。

Holy⋯！  
妈妈是听到的⋯！  
“段宜恩！！！！！！”看我如何要宰了你！！！！

屋外妈妈听到斑斑的吼叫在街上大笑了出来，血气方刚啊血气方刚。

***

大半天斑斑还是处于生闷气的状态，段宜恩说了N次的对不起也弥补不到让妈妈发现的羞耻感。

“下次去我家好了”段宜恩拽着斑斑的手，可说话内容气的斑斑把白眼反到后脑。

“好啦，开玩笑啦。这给你”段宜恩也调戏完斑斑了，还是说该说的话好了，把背向自己的斑斑转过来，把东西收到对方掌心。

“嗯？”斑斑摊开手掌， 发现是钥匙。还没开口问段宜恩就答“我家的。”

“欸？我可以随时过去？”斑斑有点受宠若惊。

段宜恩点点头“我喜欢有你在的时候”伸手揽住了斑斑的腰，斑斑笑开了“上班又见，下班又见，不闷吗？”

“多见无妨”段宜恩怀疑的看着斑斑“你闷吗？”斑斑把自己的钥匙跟刚收到钥匙圈在一起“才没有。”

“换衣服，出门走走”段宜恩原本打算跟斑斑一起换，不巧手机响起，斑斑朝见是课长，没多想就跑去换衣服了。

“课长你好”

‘唏、宜恩，来告诉你好消息’连透过电话也感到对方的笑意。

“嗯？”

‘高层先得这次展览活动办得很好，想就美国区域也可以一办，然后我就想、你可以借机会回美国了，你觉得如何？’

“欸？”段宜恩有点反应不来，但是不可否认的是，他对能够点美国工作这选择有点心动了。

‘你不是想找机会回去嘛，考虑看看！我先去会议了，有想法了发讯息给我’课长感到一点意外，他以为段宜恩会二话不说答应，没想到听到了犹豫。

“可以了，组长你也快去换”斑斑换了一身厚衣物就回来了，发现了段宜恩的一点不自然“怎么了？”

段宜恩收起手机“没，我这就去换”

他不知道要如何开口，也不太愿意想像斑斑的反应，  
以往会偶尔对自己说，或者多工作几年能回美国了，没想到机会真的来了，自己会不想走。

他不为任何人带来任何不快，特别是斑斑。

原来 他们不是想像中的一帆风顺啊。

TBC.


End file.
